What Happens When You Lose a Bet
by ImperfectWonderland
Summary: Leaf hates elevators. Gary, being the world's best friend, decides to take her on a joy ride in the supposed "death trap" when she loses a bet between the two. Of course, things take a turn for the worst when the lights flicker off and the elevator stops. "Quick, hold your breath, we can't waste the oxygen!" Well, that's what happens when you lose a bet.


_*Glee narrator voice* So, I went to an Ed Sheeran concert, celebrated a year of being on FanFiction, redecorated my room, had the Spring Musical - the Wizard of Oz, had a lock in at church, had many snow days, celebrated Zayn Malik and Harry Styles' birthays, had a Pokemon marathon, found out I was going to a One Direction concert, drank some Starbucks, went on spring break, edited my old stories, and now I'm waiting for my aunt to have her third kid. AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE. _

_Haha, it's good to be back, I've missed you guys! But, since I haven't updated in FOREVER I decided to quickly write this up to show you I'm still alive XD On to the story, now. (the author's note below has more info)_

_*Not edited I'm sorry! I was rushing!*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :3_

* * *

"I hate this," I grumbled as we walked towards the elevator.

"Oh shut up. Get over your fears, Leafy," my best friend said cheekily to me while wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side.

I'd lost a bet with him – it was a stupid bet really – seeing who could last the longest without talking. If he won, I had to go on an elevator and if I won, he had to be my slave. With the luck that I have, of course I lost.

"You know, I actually saw a really nice looking staircase over there. The carpet looked great with the walls. A nice beige color," I said, trying to turn around but with his arm still around me he pulled me back to his side. "Gary," I whined.

"Nope, no can do. You have to face it sometime."

"And that's why you pulled me into a random building that has, what, forty-five floors on it?"

"Exactly," he answered simply but then paused to think. "But actually, this building only has forty floors. See, I'm considerate."

"Sure you are," I gulped when I saw we were getting closer. No, no, no, I couldn't do this. I hated heights, I hated closed spaces, and I definitely hated elevators – with a burning passion. I tried wriggling out of Gary's grasp again but he only sighed and pulled me into him again making sure to keep his arms locked around my waist as he pressed the button making it light up.

"Gary…"

"Don't pull the puppy face on me. You lost and I'm helping you. What if one day you work in a big building and you have to use an elevator?" He questioned me.

I shrugged. "Stairs have always appealed to me. Besides, I've got to keep my legs looking good."

"Shut up, we all know you don't care about that crap," Gary said with a roll of his dark eyes. Damn, he knew me too well.

Suddenly, there was a little ding of a bell and those cursed doors opened. I felt like my heart dropped into my stomach and my hands started getting clammy. My breathing quickened as I stayed rooted at my spot in front of the elevator.

"C'mon, Leafy… I'm with you, nothing's going to happen," Gary tried to assure me.

It didn't work.

Instead, he had to drag me into the elevator. In case I didn't mention this before, I _hate _elevators. I absolutely despise them.

"What floor?" I asked, slowly inching closer to Gary.

He rolled his eyes at me but there was a smile playing on his lips. "Fortieth – the top floor – but if you can get there then we can take the stairs back down, I promise."

"O-okay… I can do that…?" I said, my voice becoming higher in pitch as the doors closed and the elevator – or as I call it, a "death trap" – started moving. The little screen by the buttons alerted us on what floor we were on. We were currently on two. "Could this go any slower?"

"Leaf, we've been on here for what – ten seconds?"

I was about to respond when suddenly, the lights flickered and the number on the screen faded out, leaving it blank. Every light in the elevator went out as it stopped moving. I began breathing rather quickly and hugged Gary tightly while burying my face in his neck. His arms went around me but I could tell by the movement of his chest that he was silently laughing.

"What the hell is so funny about this? Please enlighten me," I whispered into his shirt, on the verge of tears. This was my biggest nightmare come true.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his arms tightening around me, "but this is kind of hilarious how this happens when you get on an elevator for the first time in years."

"How are you not freaking out? What if we run out of air? What if we die?! Quick, hold your breath, we can't waste the oxygen!" Yes, I was freaking out by this point.

Gary sat down on the floor, laughing and pulling me with him, and rested his back against the wall after pressing the red button that called for help. "Calm down. They'll fix it and we'll be fine."

Hesitantly, I nodded while biting my lip and then rested my head on his shoulder. "How long are we going to be in here?"

"Who knows?"

"I hate you right now, Gary Oak. I really do."

Gary laughed, running his hand through my hair. "I know."

I was close to Gary. We'd known each other since we were both too young to even crawl. My parents died in a car crash right after I was born and I was adopted by a kind woman who wasn't married and have been with her since. She worked for Gary's grandfather and everything sort of fell into place. That's why Gary and I acted so… couple-ish – at least to the outside eye. We knew there wasn't anything between us. We were just comfortable around each other.

"When we get out of here I'm going to kill you. But first I'm going to make you suffer," I said, closing my eyes and concentrating on everything but the fact that we were stuck in the "death trap".

"How are you going to do that?" Gary inquired.

"First I'm going to take a plastic fork and stab you in the left knee. Then, I'm going to shave off your eyebrows and finally kill you by drowning you in a floaty pool."

Gary chuckled. "Come at me bro."

"Don't worry, I will," I promised, but made sure to keep my eyes squeezed as tight as possible.

It seemed like forever until I felt the rumble of Gary's chest as he was laughing.

"What the hell is so funny? Why do you keep laughing?" I questioned, growing impatient and still freaking out.

"The situation is hilarious."

"What? Gary you're a douche canoe who thought it would be just swell to bring me in an elevator! I can't believe you and I hate you and I'm never forgiving you."

Gary continued laughing. "You don't hate me."

"And how do you know that?" I asked snootily, pulling my knees into my chest.

"Well," Gary looked up as the lights flickered back on and suddenly we were moving again, "because, we're moving again."

I breathed a deep sigh of relief as Gary stood up, reaching out a hand for me to grab on. I rolled my eyes before smiling and clasping our hands together.

"I still hate you," I muttered when the doors opened after we'd arrived at the fortieth floor.

"Sure you do," he said with a crooked smile before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

I only rolled my eyes again before shrugging him off and instead grabbing his hand. "I may not hate you, but I'm never forgiving you. Come on, we're taking the steps."

"Hey, if you look at it, this was an experience not just an elevator ride. This tale can be told to the generations to come."

"Just shut up," I laughed, pulling him to the door that led to the staircase.

"It's your fault you lost the bet."

* * *

_Random and probably not good so for that I apologize. Honestly, I wrote this in thirty minutes while blasting Cher Lloyd so. _

_Okay, for the updates. Honestly, I'm having major writer's block and I'm just being a lazy author and I'm so sorry for that. I'm just really stressed right now but don't worry, I WILL be making a comeback - and soon. I'm also deleting "One Year" if anyone even knows what that is and I'm editing ANWTL and the beginning chapters of BTB while it's on hiatus. I love you all and I'm so grateful of all my readers. Thank you :3_

_PS. On a VERY serious note, a girl committed suicide today. I didn't know her personally but please keep her family in her prayers. Her name was Allison. She'll forever be in my heart even though I never met her. :(_


End file.
